Rescue Me
by Mariskafan2364
Summary: An unwanted visitor shows up in Alex's office and she needs her dective girlfriend to come and rescue her.


**Rescue Me**

Alex is sitting at her desk reading over some case files when she notices a movement on the floor in front of the door. She looks up to see what it is and doesn't see anything. She picks her file back up and starts to read again. Suddenly she sees the movement again. This time when she looks up she sees the black spider walk a straight line across the floor in front of her closed office door. "AAH!" She screams as she climbs onto her desk. She looks at the clock and sees that Olivia isn't supposed to pick her up for another half an hour.

She situates herself on the desk so she can keep a close eye on her eight legged intruder. She is terrified of spiders and this one is taunting her. It keeps crawling back and forth in a straight line in front of the door. As long as it stays by the door she is fine. She just keeps watching it the evil demonic creature.

At the station Olivia and Nick are sitting at their desks doing paper work the part of the job that Olivia hates the most. She keeps looking at the clock. She can't wait for the half hour to go by so she can go pick her beautiful girlfriend of two years up and take her do dinner. Then they can go home and have a nice time cuddling on the couch. She is glad that the case they were working on is over. Even if it means lots of mind numbing paper work.

Back at her office Alex's unwanted visitor has started to advance towards her desk. She lets out a loud scream picks up her phone and hits the speed dial for her loving spider killing girlfriend. Olivia's phone starts to ring and she picks it up seeing Alex's name on the display. "Hey you what's up? I was getting ready to come and pick you up." "HELP!" "Alex what's wrong?" Olivia asks with her voice suddenly full of fear. "There is a demonic monster spider in my office. It is taunting me. It won't stop crawling back and forth in front of my door so I can't escape. It came towards me, and then it went back to where it was. Come save me."

Even though Olivia knows how terrified of spiders Alex is she can't suppress the chuckle that escapes from her. "Olivia this is not funny." "I'm sorry baby I know it's not funny. Where are you now?" "I am currently sitting on my desk." Now Olivia can't stop the laugh that escapes her. "Ok baby I am on my way and I will kill that evil demon monster for you." "Ok but hurry, I don't like the way it's looking at me." "I will hurry."

When Nick heard the word kill his eyebrows went up and he looked over at his partner. Olivia hangs up the phone and gets up; she grabs her jacket and puts it on. "Who are you going to kill?" "I am going to rescue my beautiful girlfriend from as she put it an "evil demonic monster spider" that has her trapped in her office." "She's scared of spiders?" "Scared would be an understatement, she's terrified of them." "Where is she now?" "Sitting on her desk waiting for me to come and rescue her." "Then go and rescue her and I am sure she will show you how grateful she is when you guys get home." "I am counting on that." Olivia says as she leaves the squad room.

She goes to Alex's office as fast as she can and when she opens the door she finds her beautiful blond girlfriend staring at the floor by the door with pure terror in her big beautiful blue eyes. She looks at the spot on the rug where Alex is staring and sees the medium sized eight legged intruder. She takes two steps and steps on the evil creature killing it. Then she gets a tissue out of the box on Alex's desk picks up what's left of the spider and takes it down the hall to the bathroom. She drops it in the toilet and flushes giving it a burial at sea. Then she goes back into the office and walks over to the desk.

"Ok baby it's gone let's get you off this desk." "Ok." Olivia can see that Alex is still trembling a little so she picks up Alex's briefcase and purse and sets them on the desk next to her. She helps Alex off the desk then she picks her up just as her knees start to give out. "Grab your purse and briefcase please." Alex grabs the items and Olivia carries her out of the office. Alex closes the door behind them and somehow Olivia manages to lock it while holding Alex in her arms. She walks down the hall and they get on the elevator. "Are you going to carry me all the way to the car?" "Yes your legs are like jelly and I don't want you to fall down and hurt yourself." "Ok." They get to the car and Olivia places Alex on the passenger seat, then she closes the door and gets in the car.

She drives to the apartment they share and they both get out of the car. Alex has gotten the strength back in her legs and they walk into the building holding hands. As soon as they get into their apartment Olivia goes into their room and starts to change her clothes. Alex walks into the room a few minutes after her and stops in the door way to watch Olivia slowly unbutton her shirt and slip it down her arms. "God I never get tired of watching you." "Hey." Olivia says as she turns around with her shirt open showing the purple lace bra she is wearing. This elicits low moan from Alex. "See something you like baby?" "Yes and I think I need to show you how grateful I am for you rescuing me from that creature."

Alex says as she walks over to her beautiful girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist. "I think that would be nice." Olivia says and she bends her head down and places a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. Alex pulls her closer and deepens the kiss causing them both to moan when they break apart needing air. Alex slowly starts to back Olivia towards the bed. When the back of her legs hit the mattress she falls back and scoots up so she's laying there staring up at Alex. Alex slowly starts to unbutton her blouse she takes it off folds it and lays it on the chair then she takes off her pants folds them and sets them on top of her blouse. Leaving her in just her bra and panties.

Locking her eyes with Olivia's she slowly unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor then she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slowly takes them off. After that she climbs on the bed unfastens Olivia's pants and pulls them and her panties off together. Olivia sits up and Alex unhooks her bra and takes it off tossing it on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

Alex straddles Olivia and starts to place kisses on her jaw then down her neck to her collarbone. When she finds her pulse point she starts to suck on it. After several seconds she pulls back and admires the nice red mark she left there. She starts to place kisses across her chest and down her breast. She sucks a nipple into her mouth and starts to suck causing Olivia to buck her hips off the bed. "Oh baby." She moves to the other breast and pays it the same attention. Then she slowly starts to move down her body. She gets to her tone stomach and starts to place soft kisses there. When she dips her tongue into her belly button Olivia moans loudly. "Baby I need you to touch me." "I am touching you." "Please don't tease me baby."

Alex moves down farther and places kisses to the inside of each of Olivia's thighs. Then she gently runs her tongue through Olivia's waiting wetness. Causing Olivia's hips to buck up off the bed. "Baby if you want me to take care of you stay on the bed." "I'm trying." Alex places her hand on the lower part of Olivia's stomach to hold her in place. Then she slowly licks her again. "Oh god." She does this two more times then she takes Olivia's clit into her mouth and gently starts to suck. Olivia tries to buck off the bed but Alex holds her in place as she sucks harder. "Baby I need more." Olivia pants out. Alex plunges two fingers deep into the wet heat of Olivia's core and starts to pump them in and out at a steady rhythm. "Oh god!" After a few more thrusts of her fingers Alex can feel Olivia getting close to the edge. She sucks hard one more time and curves her fingers hitting that sweet spot inside Olivia causing her to crash over the edge. "ALEX!" She screams as she tightens her grip on Alex's hair.

"You ok babe?" "Yes." Olivia pants out between ragged breaths. When Olivia's body releases the death grip it has on her fingers she slips them out and crawls up next to her still panting girlfriend. "I love you." "I love you too Ali" After a few more minutes Olivia moves so she is now straddling Alex. "My turn baby." Liv starts to nibble on Alex's earlobe then she kisses her jaw and moves down to her neck. As much as she would love to leave a love bite here she knows people will see it. So she moves down to Alex's shoulder nips and then begins to suck. After a few minutes she pulls back and sees a nice red mark similar to the one she knows is resting on her pulse point. She moves down to Alex's breast and scrapes her teeth gently across the nipple before taking it into her mouth and gently sucking.

After several minutes she releases it with a pop and moves to the other one. She takes it into her mouth and sucks it gently causing Alex to moan. She slowly moves down to her stomach and starts to kiss. Then she slides her hand slowly up the inside of Alex's thigh until her hand comes in contact with her dripping wet center. "Baby you're really wet." "Only for you. Please Liv." Olivia thrusts two fingers deep inside of Alex. Causing her to buck up off the bed. "Oh Shit." Olivia lowers Alex back down to the bed and starts to pump her fingers in and out at a steady rhythm. "More please." Olivia slips a third finger into her. "Fuck yes!" Olivia increases the tempo of her thrusts. Soon she places her hip behind her arm and starts to rock into every thrust forcing her fingers in deeper. Soon she can feel Alex's muscles gripping at her fingers and she knows she is close. She presses her thumb on Alex's clit and starts to rub in a circle. Then she curves her fingers causing Alex to fly over the edge. "OLIVIA!"

Olivia leaves her fingers in place and places gentle kisses to Alex stomach just above her pelvic bone. "God I love you." Alex pants out. Olivia smiles and looks into her eyes. "I love you too baby." Olivia says. Alex looks into Olivia's eyes and sees the predatory smile on her lips. Before she can say anything Olivia stars to pump her finger in and out again, then she lowers her head between her legs and suck her clit into her mouth. "FUCK!" At this response Olivia sucks harder and it doesn't take long for Alex to fly over the edge again screaming Olivia's name. Olivia can feel Alex's body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She keeps her fingers still so she doesn't set off another round. After several minutes she slips her fingers free and crawls up next to Alex so she is looking in her deep blue eyes. "You ok baby?" "I'm more than ok." Alex answers sleepily. Her eyelids are half closed. Olivia pulls her close and she lays her head on Olivia's chest. Soon her heartbeat lulls Alex to sleep.

She loves cuddling with Alex like this but right now the only thing she is thinking about is food because her stomach just grumbled at her. "That will teach me to skip lunch." She mumbles to herself. Once she knows that Alex is sleeping soundly she gently untangles herself puts on some shorts and a T-shirt and goes to forage for some food. When she doesn't find anything but cereal and tea in the cupboard she decides to call and order some dinner for them. Twenty minutes later the food arrives she pays for it and puts it on some plates then she takes them and sets them on the coffee table. She goes into the bedroom and starts to kiss Alex. "Baby dinners here." "Huh?" "You're so cute when you're still half asleep. I said dinner is here." "Oh. When did you order dinner?" "Twenty minutes ago I skipped lunch and after our little playtime I was starving." "So am I." Alex gets out of bed and puts her underwear and Olivia's shirt on then they go into the living room and eat their dinner.

After dinner they dance to some music then they cuddle on the couch and watch a few movies. They are so glad that tomorrow is Saturday and neither one of them have to work. After they take a nice bath together they get in bed and Alex curls up next to Olivia resting her head on her chest. "I love the way it feels when you hold me." "I love the way you feel in my arms. Alex I love you more than anything in the world. This isn't the way I had originally planned to ask this. Will you marry me?" "Yes Olivia I will marry you. I have been wanting you to ask me for a while now." "I had planned to ask you in a more romantic way but this just felt right." "I like that you asked me this way." She kisses Olivia and puts her head back down. Olivia starts to rub small circles on her back and soon her breathing changes as she falls into a deep sleep. Olivia falls asleep a few minutes later with a smile playing on her lips.

She can't believe she finally asked Alex to marry her and that she said yes. She can't wait to start this new chapter in their lives. Then she will be Alex's rescuer forever and that is the best thing in the world to her.


End file.
